The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Cotton Candy’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. The new cultivar is a F3 selection from a planned breeding program. The seed parent was Agastache ‘Summer Love’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,510). The pollen parent is unknown. Compared to Agastache ‘Summer Love’, the new variety has a shorter habit and lighter flower color.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. medium size, light purplish pink flowers in narrow, tight clusters,        2. purple calyces extending the flower color time for the plant,        3. upright habit with low branching,        4. a long bloom time, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only, by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.